Everything You Never Knew
by Obscure-DA-member
Summary: It's fifth year for Teddy and things arent looking up. But has he been looking for magic in all the wrong places? Comedy, fluff,depression, friendship, romance are a few of the genres. Teddy?/? LOVE TRIANGLE. focuses on children of more obscure characters
1. Chapter 1

Little known fact about Teddy Remus Lupin: I would be angry if my parents ever somehow came back, if they ever found Godfather Harry's fracking magic resurrection stone or whatever it was. They abandoned me before I could even know them, before I could even have a taste of a life with parents, a normal happy life like everyone else. And not only that, but every time I look in the mirror and my hair changes colour, I'm reminded of how Nymphadora was a metamorphmagus. Every time I start changing in to werewolf form, I'm reminded of how Remus was a werewolf and how it cost his best friend his freedom. Every day I imagine the day I could someday walk down to the auror office I'm reminded of my mother's legacy as an auror, every day I have a Herbology lesson I'm reminded of Remus and how he was like a mentor to Uncle Neville. They haunted me, they ruined my life, my happiness. So now they just show up like nothing has happened. Why not before? Did they not even care? I would yell all this at them, and tell them to stay dead and leave me alone.  
>I hate war, too. So, so much. It's useless and so unnecessary; and it just happens and again and again. Churning out orphan after orphan, llke me. It robbed me of my parents, and for that I will never forgive it.<br>I wish people would accept that I'm teddy. Not Remus. Not Nymphadora. Just teddy. In fact, teddy isn't even my name; it's my grandad's. I'll change it when I'm seventeen, maybe to something exotic like Alejandro or Lorenzo. I want to be my own person for once, leave behind my own legacy. Can't they see how hard it is, how much pain it puts me through, being reminded again and again of the single worst event of your life?

My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, and I hate my life. I hate everything about it. Wouldn't you? I don't know why I'm telling you all this, spilling  
>my guts to a total stranger. No-one seems to want to listen, so you're stuck with me.<p>

I'm leaning against the misty window of the train. Lilly and James are talking way too loudly, something about quidditch and charms and merlin knows what else. I really don't care, so I ignore them and watched as miles of nothing and no one rolled by.  
>"Eez eet okay eef I am sitting wiz you?" Victoire is asking in her broken French English which so many people find adorable. She's poking her hair round the door, her long blonde hair falling like curtains around her pale face.<br>"Of course " Rose says, and they sit next to each other and instantly start a conversation. They always act so much more like sisters than cousins.  
>Victoire is pretty. Really, really pretty. Her eyes are ice blue and her hair, her shimmering hair that captures the sunlight, is now falling in golden waves to the small of her back. But I'm a hormonal ternage boy and shes a part veela. This reaction us only to be expected. I don't love her, you can stop your cooing. I don't need your affection. And I certainly font need your pity.<br>Godfather Harry's - no, that's not right. I'm supposed to call them MY family. Well anyway, James, Rose and Victoire try to include me in the conversation, but I'm too exhausted to do anything but nod occasionally until I eventually nod off.  
>I wake with a start as the train arrives in hogshead station. There's a din of students clambering off with their friends and rose runs off to join hers.<br>James grimaces and then smiles at me. "Fancy her abandoning us like that! Typical Rose, eh?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-;-:-;-:-;-:-:-;-;-:-:-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Read, ENJOY and review!**

All the little firsties are getting sorted now. They're in a right state, not that much different from when I was sorted, except completely different. I let my troubled mind wonder to that stormy September night, the start of a white knuckle five year journey...

I refused to put on the hat. I didn't want some random enchanted clothing see ing in to MY heart and soul. They were MINE and only I had the right to it. My whole life I have been hugging it to my chest, like a selfish child clutching his favourite toy, refusing to ever let go.

I had to give up in the end, of course. I argued and pleaded. Not Gryffindor. I wasn't the type to barely lift a finger and then take all the credit like theses Gryffindors seemed to fond off. Plus, Remus had been in Gryffindor and the more people try to push me to follow his footsteps, the more I'm desperate to stray from the path they've hacked out for me. So the sorting hat chose the path of irony and put me in hufflepuff, my mother's house.

I start eating the delicious feast the houselves have prepared for me, my mind somewhere else entirely.

-:-:-:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-;-:-

"Watch where you're going, Loopy!" Isadora Parkinson growls with a shove. Not a friendly shove, like the ones James seems to be so partial to giving me especially in Summers and Christmases spent at the burrow and the Potters' (and my) house at Godric's hollow a rather pleasant looking cottage,right next to the remains of of the one that belonged to James' grandparents. My satchel falls to the ground, spilling all its contents, and to add insult to injury Isadora sneers at me as I fall to the ground and twist my ankle.

Another thing I inherited from Nympadora: total lack of co-ordination.

I mutter a quick 'episkey', my face brick red with equal measures of fury and mortification. I reassemble my satchel and hurry off to potion, bracing myself for a telling off.

"Ah, mr Lupin. How nice of you to join. Detention, six o'clock. " Mrs Hannah Longbottom, the Potions professor said. "I didn't say anything- I didn't trust myself not to get me in to even more trouble – and sat down next to Lorcan Scamander and Jane Susan Macmillan. "Well, I was saying before mr Lupin's tardy arrival, I have arranged a seating plan." The class goaned at this news and she gaves us all a sharp look.

"Lyrae Malfoy, you'll be seated next to mr Arthur Nott." She pointed to an empty stool to the right of Arthur and Lyrae shuffled over. She pointed to the stool on the left "Here I think I'll have Eleanor Flitch Flenchley..." And so she goes on and on, and I'm lulled in to a half sleep until I hear my name.

"-Victoire Weasley, please sit down on Teddy's left. Miss Parkinson, please take the seat next to him on his right. Ms Macmillan, please take a seat next to miss Sakura Chang. Mr Scamander..."

**A/n: Short chapter today! But I've already started chpter three so it is officially COMING SOON, any time between today and tomorrow basically! I am going to write more about the obscure-ish characters in this one :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Read, ENJOY and review!**

All the little firsties are getting sorted now. They're in a right state, not that much different from when I was sorted, except completely different. I let my troubled mind wonder to that stormy September night, the start of a white knuckle five year journey...

I refused to put on the hat. I didn't want some random enchanted clothing see ing in to MY heart and soul. They were MINE and only I had the right to it. My whole life I have been hugging it to my chest, like a selfish child clutching his favourite toy, refusing to ever let go.

I had to give up in the end, of course. I argued and pleaded. Not Gryffindor. I wasn't the type to barely lift a finger and then take all the credit like theses Gryffindors seemed to fond off. Plus, Remus had been in Gryffindor and the more people try to push me to follow his footsteps, the more I'm desperate to stray from the path they've hacked out for me. So the sorting hat chose the path of irony and put me in hufflepuff, my mother's house.

I start eating the delicious feast the houselves have prepared for me, my mind somewhere else entirely.

-:-:-:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-;-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-;-:-

"Watch where you're going, Loopy!" Isadora Parkinson growls with a shove. Not a friendly shove, like the ones James seems to be so partial to giving me especially in Summers and Christmases spent at the burrow and the Potters' (and my) house at Godric's hollow a rather pleasant looking cottage,right next to the remains of of the one that belonged to James' grandparents. My satchel falls to the ground, spilling all its contents, and to add insult to injury Isadora sneers at me as I fall to the ground and twist my ankle.

Another thing I inherited from Nympadora: total lack of co-ordination.

I mutter a quick 'episkey', my face brick red with equal measures of fury and mortification. I reassemble my satchel and hurry off to potion, bracing myself for a telling off.

"Ah, mr Lupin. How nice of you to join. Detention, six o'clock. " Mrs Hannah Longbottom, the Potions professor said. "I didn't say anything- I didn't trust myself not to get me in to even more trouble – and sat down next to Lorcan Scamander and Jane Susan Macmillan. "Well, I was saying before mr Lupin's tardy arrival, I have arranged a seating plan." The class goaned at this news and she gaves us all a sharp look.

"Lyrae Malfoy, you'll be seated next to mr Arthur Nott." She pointed to an empty stool to the right of Arthur and Lyrae shuffled over. She pointed to the stool on the left "Here I think I'll have Eleanor Flitch Flenchley..." And so she goes on and on, and I'm lulled in to a half sleep until I hear my name.

"-Victoire Weasley, please sit down on Teddy's left. Miss Parkinson, please take the seat next to him on his right. Ms Macmillan, please take a seat next to miss Sakura Chang. Mr Scamander..."

**A/n: Short chapter today! But I've already started chpter three so it is officially COMING SOON, any time between today and tomorrow basically! I am going to write more about the obscure-ish characters in this one :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you are, a new, slightly longer chappie! I think you'll like this one, lots of obscure people in it. Read and ENJOY (and review)**

Isadora glares at me as she slowly walks over next to me, her eyes doing that incredibly unattractive squinty-thing. I sting out my tongue at her and swipe my fringe out of my eyes. It's gone purple at its own accord...it tends to do that. I feel a bit of scrunched up parchment hit the side of my head with impressive force and read it.

_Listen, Loopy. Now that we're sitting next to each other, I feel it is necessary to remind you to __**stay out of my face! **_

I read it and mouth tou-chy at her. She rolls her eyes at me, it's not like she deliberately provoked me or anything...  
>Victoire sits on my other side and smiles at me. "Lo Vicky." I say, smirking at her grimace. She absolutely hates that nickname. She loved it until she was about nine; now in her words "Eet makes me sound like a blohdy five year old!"<p>

"Helo, Loverboy!" Lorcan said putting his arm around me in the common room.

I turne my head abruptly. "The hell are you talking about?" I say, a bit too loudly and a bit too quickly. I catch sight of my eyes in a mirror, they've gone green now from their original blue, and after a few seconds they turn a steel grey.

He wiggled his eyebrows "You were _so _chatting up Victoire in potions!"

"Was not!" I said, maybe too quickly, "It was a friendly conversation between...friendly...people." I finished awkwardly.

"Sure, sure." He says and goest to play exploding snap with Lysander and Susan. They look at me a few times. Sight. They're probably talking about my fictional feelings for Victoire.

Stupid bloody seating plan. "Hey, I don't give you stick about Lyrae!" I say, smirking at Lorcan and grinning cheekily at his enraged reaction.

"You started that rumour, didn't you Ted?"  
>"How could you?" Jane says, fighting to keep a straight face, "He trusted you!" She bursts in to hysterics.<p>

"And we all know _rumour _isn't the best word for..." We all join in now.

"_Lorcan and Lyrae, sitting in in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _Jane, Lysander and I sing, and Susan and I continue, "_First comes love, then comes marriage, than comes the abrupt and tragic miscarriage! Lorcan gets the house, Lyrae gets the tree, D-I-V-O-R-C-E!" _ I stick out my tongue at Lorcan and Jane playfully noogies him.

"Remind, me, Ly, why I am a friends with this foul she-demon?" he says, jerking his thumb at Jane.

Lysander puts his arm around his twin. "Well, we liked Teddy..." he says and they both laugh. Jane does her best puppy-dog face: A slightly frightening bug-eyed grimace.

" Aw, come on laddies, you know you love me!" she coos, and gives Lorcan a tight, awkward hug.

"Let..go..can't..breath.." he wheezes, and she laughs and lets him go.

"Jane, you crazy little monster! Don't worry, I'll shelter you from the dangers of the sca-wy real world!" I laugh, smirking at her, my eyes now a light violet.

This is me with my friends: Bubbly, happy, incredibly easy going. Personality as crazy as my hair. But when the lights go out, when the parties are over and everyone's gone home when I have only the moon and stars for company...well, that's another story.

And yes, I know: I'm pathetic. I keep everything to myself. I don't let my friends see the real me. Scratch that, I don't think I let anyone se what lies behind the grin and jacked up hair. But look at me, have a nice, long think. Look in my ever changing eyes and tell me you're any different.

Because though my hair and eyes won't be the same colour by the time you read this but yours most will stay the same, even though my parents are famous war heroes, even though we're worlds apart, you and me: we're really just the same.

**A/N: Whaddaya think? DO TELL! Personally I kinda love Jane =P **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sort of reflective quiet chapter mainly centering on Jane and Teddy's relationship :-D**

_Teddy darling,_

_How is Hogwarts? Be sure to say hello from me to all your little friends. Hugo has taken his first steps today – isn't he just precious? – and on his second birthday too! He learned a new word yesterday: Quidditch! I hope it's not a sign he'll be as quidditch obsessed as Ron was. _

_Lilly and Al haven't stopped asking about you and James, the little dears. I hope you're doing the Lupin family proud, Teddy. I heard through the grape vine you have a knack for Charms, just like your father and Nymphadora did- _

I crumple up the letter, not even letting my doting grandmother finish her sentence. Why does she always hae to bring my parents into things? Why can't she move on from her daughters death in the first place?  
>I blame Nymphadora. Yes, I know she hated being called that when she was alive. But she doesn't deserve that luxury now, after she abandoned us all. She broke her mother's, my foster mother's, heart, a heart that still remains broken today. And for what? All it achieved was her death, when she wasn't even supposed to fight at that battle.<p>

She was supposed to be there for me, and she wasn't.

XxxxxxxxX

Dawn is breaking. Such a beautiful time of day. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon, not sure wether to proced with another da. The birds are hushed. The whole world is quiet, the whole world is holding back. A fine mist is over the glass, my view is blurred by it. The forest and lake are a mystery, almost out of sync.

There is a photograph of a baby boy with blue hair in my clenched fist. Godfather Harry told me Remus, my father, gave it to him the day I was born and that was when he had made Harry my godfather, nsck when I was normal, happy baby with parents. It was a different life then.

"what're you doing here?"I jump and topple out of the yellow threadbare couch. Every sound is magnified tenfold, she sounds like she's shouting even though she can only be whispering.

"N-nothing!" I say quickly.

Jane, for that's who the intruder was, only raises an eyebrow, "Nothing? Ah, I see."  
>The sound still ringing in my ears, I confess that I can't sleep.<p>

"Aw, poor wittle teddy!" She teases, but stops when I scowl at her and plonks down next to me.

"What's the issue, eh? Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

In reply, I just point to the window. The window where the almost full moon is still showing.

"Huh?" She says, confused.

I sigh, doesn't she remember that blustery April little more than two years back?

It had been April fourteenth, my birthday. The Hufflepuff common room was covered in banners made out of bed sheets that Jane had 'borrowed' from the HUfflepuff linen cupboard and written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEDDY" with a muggle sharpie and enchanted the letters to flash different colours. Lorcan and Lysander had gotten a cake and muffins, though how they had gotten in to the kitchens they wouldn't say. Honeyduke's chocolate and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products were everywhere: A hogsmeade weekend had been just the day before.

Victoire and I had gone together: as friends, though we both had a bit of a thing for each other at the time. We never did anything about it though, and that weekend was spent buying each other sweets and butterbeer, having open ended conversations and generally just having a laugh. Molly and Roxanne, some of Victoire's cousins, hung out with us occasionally as they were pretty cool in our eyes but it was mostly just us.

But, back to the common room, third year. I had been rather distant, and incredibly pale and sickly. Jane could see something was wrong, and when I was about to leave to go to the shrieking shack she didn't let me leave until she had wheedled the truth. She was the first to know about my condition, and Lorcan and Lysander soon followed. There was no need to tell the Potters or the Weasleys: they had known for a long time.

Dawn had breaking then, too, when I confessed a secret that had ben hanging over my head. Jane and I had been sitting on this very threadbare couch. But of course, I had been about a foot shorter, she had still been partial to putting her hair in pigtails and the age of innonecence still had yet to end. Eerie silver light was lighting up our faces than, and it's lighting up our much more weatherbeaten faces now.

"I'm a werewolf, Jane." Recognition instantly appears on her face.

"Right! That... I'm sorry, Ted." She fishes around her pocket and pulls out a honeyduke's bar. "Chocolate?"

"Sure," I say, a smile appearing at my lips. My hair is blue now. It's only that colour when I'm truly, and unquestionably, happy. Like the kid in the photograph still in my hand.

**A/N: Whaddaya think? Please review, even if it's just to tell me it's awful! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter starts right at the end of the last chapter :-D**

"What were you doing here anyway, Jane?" I ask, and she blushes, the beet red contrasting with her pale skin and numerous freckles. She shrugs my concern for her away, but it looks like something darker lies underneath the unconcerned surface.

"Oh, you know, just got tired of counting sheep..." she says, not looking in to my now hazel eyes.

"You sure about that, Janie?"

For a long time she doesn't answer and her eyes turned glassy, but she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Sure as I'll ever be."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Jane! Come back, I said I was sorry!" She doesn't listen, and I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her stalking off again. She flinchesand backs away from my hand, a sure sign she's close to breaking, and glares at m, hair grass green eyes narrowed and pink.

"Look, McGonnagol said only had a few minutes to find you and get you back! You don't want us both in trouble, do you?"  
>"AndI said I don't care, Teddy!" She snaps and collapses on a courtyard bench. I sit next to her; and unexpectedly she doesn't object.<p>

"Cannot-BELIEVE-that-stupid-UGH!" She sputters in her enraged state. I sit there in silence, my hands hanging awkwardly as I wonder what to do.

What do you say to a girl that has had to endure her personal life poked and prodded at like curio piece?

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just...just go back to McGonnagol and tell her I'll be in the Hospital Wing if she needs me."

I don't blame her for being so upset. Isadora Parkinson really is a nasty peice of work. She likes to torture me on a daily basis, of course, but lately she's started on Jane too.

Jane doesn't take it in stride like I do. How can I expect her too? Her childhood wasn't riddled with unanswered questions. She hasn't had time to develop rhinoceros thick skin... like me.

I sigh loudly and put a hand on her shoulderin an attempt to steady her, and for once she doesn't say anything. It's strange whenever she's in a right state she can't stand physical contact. I've never been able to find out why.

" Come on Jane. Be reasonable. I can take you to the hospital wing if you want..." but she refuses and with a hundred and one misgivings and feelings of regret...I leave her be.

I can tell the happy, bubbly, spitfire, completely mental shining sun of a personality has been eclipsed, eclipsed by misery. It isn't the first time, and I'm willing to bet it won't be the last.

Maybe the Jane we know and love will resurface again, like the sun resurfacing after the longest, coldest winter night ever, and the birds will sing and the buds will flower. But for now, the crows are cawing, and the ice covered leaves are falling off the trees one by one.

**A/N: Kinda short, sorry 'bout that. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to Ly and ToReadandWrite for your reviews! Rock on!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, how about no chance in this lifetime!" Lyra is saying to Lorcan, with a trying-to-be-casual flip of her platinum blonde hair.

Lorcan looks hurt. "Aw, come on Ly, all I was asking-"  
>"Was that I go on a date with you-" She doesn't look angry, just annoyed.<p>

"Was that you go _to hogsmeade _with me!"Lorcan said, jabbing a finger at the peice of parchment on the noticboard right outside the charms classroom. Announcing the first hogsmeade visit of the year.

Lyra still looks sceptical, as always. "As friends?"

Lorcan blushes, "Oh...uh...sure, yeah,that's exactly what I meant."

Lyra shrugs, "Oh, alright then!" She bends down -she's about twenty centimetres taller than him as he's always has been on the short side- and hugs him, "See you there!" He keeps a smile just for her, but when she leaves with Sakura Chang and Eleanor Flitch Fletchley, most likely to talk about so-and-so's scandalous outfit and such-and-such's complete lack of dress sense and apply Wonder Witch products to their clear, pimple free faces, the smile disappears.

As they sashay out Sakura takes the time to trip Jane up and Eleanor and Lyra take the time to say something insulting to her. For once, she lets it go and ignores them. I give her a thumbs up but she waves her hand impatiently and joins us, flicking her too-long brunette fringe out of her way, spookily resembling an irish setter.

"What's wrong, Lorky?" He hates that nickname, but Jane still hasn't gotten the message.

Lorcan's muttering now, and he gets a single dishevelled rose out of his hufflepuff robe pocket.

"Here! Take it! Give it to Victoire or something!" He says, shoving the rose in to my hand.

I can't resist. "I already told you I don't fancy-"  
>"Save it for someone who cares, Teddy!"<p>

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Short, I know! The next one WILL be longer! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe I _should_ ask Victoire to the Hogsmeade visit. You know, to spite the gits I for some reason call friends. Seriously, I swear the teasing has just gotten progressively worse this last week, especially from Lorcan. Maybe it has something to do with him and Lyrae's fiasco of a romance-according to Lorky Lyrae's his girlfriend, according to Lyrae Lorky's "That geeky but kind of adorable friend of mine. Reckon he fancies me. His brother's well fit, though..." as I overheard her gabbing to Eleanor last transfiguration.

"Lime green Mohawk? Really?" Jane's guffawing on a threadbare couch as I tiptoe down the stairs, making the "Shhh" motion with my index finger. The sun is just peeking over the horizon through the window in the Hufflepuff common room as it can't be later than, what, five o'clock in the morning?

We've been meeting here, unofficially, for two weeks. It started with the moon cycle, when my insomnia was the worst, but neither of us have had great night sleeps since then, it seems, so here we are. Hey, what can I say? It helps the day get off to a somewhat pleasant start.

"Hey, at least it's...different. Original!" I justify as I sit down next to her.

She rolls her eyes "Because an electric blue mop with purple streaks is _sooo_ bland." She drawls sarcastically, referring to yesterday's 'look.'

"Hey Janie, is that your hair or a sparrow's nest?" I retort, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Both!" She laughs, her moss coloured eyes glinting merrily. "Wait, you've got a hair out of place... 'bout there." She says softly, tucking a lime green strand behind my small pointed ear as I flinch automatically. Am I blushing? Weird.

"Hey, about the hogsmeade weekend...you going with anyone?" I ask hopefully. Hey, shut up! She's my best friend, nothing more!

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm going with Ly actually. As friends." She adds quickly."Sorry."

"nah, s'okay. Maybe Vicky will go with me." I say, stifling laughter. She raises an eyebrow but, as a tribute to our everlasting friendship I guess, doesn't say another word.

"Do you really think the 'hawk looks that bad, though?" I ask.

"Well, I like your hair. It's kind of cool your metamorphosis-metamorphma-metathingy." She says, blushing. "But not everyone's standards are as low as mine. 'Specially not Victoire and her friends, seeing as they always start sniffing the air when we're around. Snooty, that girl is" Biting honesty: now part of a healthy breakfast! She's barely finished when Lorky's charmed alarm, a nerve wrecking cacophony of various bells and whistles, marks the beginning of class and the end of the strange twilight Jane and I always start our days with.


End file.
